


Bat Family Drabbles

by Lulu_1777



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Crack, Cussing, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian is a demon spawn, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick is always happy, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason has a potty mouth, Jason is sassy, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim is sleep deprived, bad language, batfamily fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_1777/pseuds/Lulu_1777
Summary: Just a bunch of Bat Family drabbles staring my favorite boys and what they get up to in my head. Hope you enjoy and leave suggestions if you have them.





	1. Damian and His Black Robe

You’d think being trained by someone as ruthless and unpredictable as Bruce would have taught them better. To always be on their toes, even when in the safety of the mansion and bat-cave. But over time, they’ve begun to get use to the safety that Bruce has provided them with, letting their guards down when they should’ve still been edgy. Damian notices this, and plans to make the most out of it, if only to teach them all a lesson. It’s not because he finds joy in his actions, he doesn’t associate that word with himself.

He targets his first victim a couple days after his initial assessment of the teams lack of awareness. His victim is unaware of his presence and is very sleepy, having just gotten back from patrol at four in the morning.

Tim is lethargic, stumbling around the bat-cave as he removes his suit and grabs his laptop for some late night case work. While turning to face the desk he usually occupies in these late hours, Tim screams to the top of his lungs, almost dropping his laptop on the concrete floor. “What the hell! Demon that isn’t funny, I could’ve dropped my laptop!”

Damian simply tugs the black pointy hood off his head, glaring at Tim with a evil grin. “You wouldn’t have been surprised had you been more alert to your surroundings. Consider this your first warning, be more alert next time.”

And with that, Damian places his hood back in place and simple walks off, his black robe trailing after him like the grim reapers cape.

 

~

 

A week later, after scaring Tim half to death, Damian notices a change in Tim’s behavior. He’s become more alert when he’s alone, and even still when he’s around the others. He hasn’t told the others about that night, whether out of embarrassment or fear, Damian has no clue.

His next unaware housemate is cooking at midnight when Damian creeps in behind him. Placing his black robed self in front of the stove where Dick is about to place cookies in the oven. Dick is totally unaware of his presence behind him, happily singing along to some popular song Damian doesn’t recognize. Turning slowly with his tray of cookie dough, Dick hits a high part in his song, only to scream and throw the tray at Damian, who dodges out of reflex. Cookie dough goes everywhere, including on his robe.

“Holy! How long have you been standing there Damian?” Dick shouts, clutching his chest, his breath still ragged.

“Long enough that you didn’t notice. It’s a shame, no one should get the drop on Nightwing, especially when he’s singing a god awful song, I might add.”

Dick chuckles and releases a long breath, “yeah you’re probably right. I’ve been slacking lately, thanks for the reminder little bird.”

Giving Damian one last smile, Dick bends over to collect his thrown tray and cookie dough, letting Damian know the conversation is over. Smiling under his hood at his older brother, Damian is positive Dick won’t make the same mistake again. And when Damian comes to him again, he’ll be ready for him.

 

~

 

Two days after his near miss with a cookie sheet, Damian finally gets his opportunity with his last victim.

Having just gotten back up to the mansion from sparing with Dick and Tim, Jason walks into his room and collapses onto his bed. Sighing as the squishiness of his mattress loosens him muscles, he’s asleep and snoring softly in minutes.

Now the old Jason, the one that lived alone and fought crime by himself, having just become Red Hood, would’ve woken instantly when his door was pushed open. This Jason, having relaxed and found peace with his anger, however, didn’t notice as Damian stood at the foot of his bed, watching him while he’s vulnerable. But amazingly, and to Damian’s amusement, Jason started to stir moments later, but only to change position. That is, until he noticed a dark figure at the bottom of his bed.

Springing upright, Jason allowed a yelp to escape his lips before his hand found the gun under his pillow, which he rightfully pointed at the figure. “What the fuck! Demon is that you?”

For the first time since he begun this little experiment, Damian allowed himself to smile and feel wicked joy. “The Jason I once knew would’ve heard my footsteps before I even got to his door, let alone the foot of his bed, and even then you were just switching positions. Oh, and watch your language, Alfred might hear you.”

Jason gave a silent curse before lowering his gun, “yeah! Well I’m freaking exhausted! I just got done doing a double sparing match with Dick and Tim, or did you already know that, demon spawn!”

Damian chuckled to himself as he removed his hood, followed then by the robe itself. “Seems like my work here is done. I got Tim, Dick, you, now all that is left is father.”

Jason paled, “Damian no! I wouldn’t advise that!”

But it was too late, Damian had already left the room, his black robe and wicked smile back in place. Oh, how he was looking forward to finding father.


	2. The Boys Watch "IT"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian chooses a movie for movie night, it doesn't end well.

 

 

It was a calm Friday afternoon in fall when Damian brought it home. He wouldn’t say what it was and hid it from everyone, except Alfred, whom he needed permission from seeing as Bruce was away on a “special” call, of some sort.

Damian had gone to the store immediately after school, his evil plan already set in motion with Halloween on the horizon. He knew his brothers would say no and refuse to watch it with him if he had told them, so leaving it unsaid was his best bet. Every Friday they had a movie night, a chance for them all to unwind and have a little fun, but not tonight. Tonight Damian was bringing a movie. A switch up from Dick’s Disney movies and sing alongs, this was just what they needed to get their blood pumping.

 

 

~

 

 

Walking into the living room, said movie tucked behind his back, Damian didn’t miss the look of amusement that briefly showed on Alfred’s face. He had approved, but only after making Damian swear that if one of his brothers had a nightmare, they were sleeping with him. Yes, Damian hated that he had to agree to it, but sacrifices must be made in the name of fun.

“So, what is this movie that you are religiously hiding from us,” Jason asked, propping his Deadpool socked feet up on the coffee table. Damian only smiled at him and shook his head, moving around his brothers to the TV. “You’ll see once I put it in.”

Tim briefly looked up from his laptop to shoot a worried glare at Damian, “if it is what I think it is, I’m leaving. You and Jay can have fun, because Dick won’t watch it either.”

Damian simply scoffed and turned on the TV, working the BlueRay player while guarding the movie against his front. “By all means Drake, if you know what it is, do enlighten the rest of us.”

Tim just shook his head, closing his laptop where he then placed it on the coffee table by Jason’s feet. Dick seemed to be getting worried, which only made Tim’s attitude towards Damian worsen. But instead of pushing the subject, for Dick’s sake, Tim simply moved closer to his older brother, gathering a blanket for the two of them because he knew Dick would need it.

Opening the case with his back turned to his brothers, Damian quickly inserted the disk and hid the case under his shirt before turning around, an evil smile on his face. “It’s time you boys get a real treat, it is Halloween after all.”

Seeing Jason’s lips turn up in a answering evil smile, Damian motioned for Alfred to kill the lights before sitting next to the Red Hood. “If you’ve done what I think you’ve done, Dick won’t sleep for a year,” he whispered happily, leaning back so Damian could fit himself against his side. It was nice, all was quiet as the trailers run through, but Damian knew when the surprise was going to hit and immediately turned his gaze back to his brothers.

“I knew it! Ha, suck it demon!” Tim shouted.

“No! Damian how could you do this, I won’t sleep for a year!” Dick cried.

“You. Are. The. Best. Brother, ever!” Jason cheered, hugging Damian tightly. “I’ve always wanted to see this movie!”

Once the boys had calmed down, Damian grabbed the remote and pressed play, a knowing smirk on his face. “It’s almost Halloween, we need to get in the spirit. Grayson, if it scares you that much, you can sleep with me for a year ok. Just no cuddling.”

After Dick murmured a ‘no promises’, and Tim sighed, and Jason fangirled, the boys all settled in for a long and stressful movie, well, stressful for Dick maybe. It was all going well, Jason cheered at certain scary scenes while Dick yelped and hid in Tim’s chest, who seemed surprisingly interested for someone saying they hated scary movies. Yes, all was great, that is, until an unknown scary scene caught them all off guard.

Leaning close to the TV, the bat-boys were all engrossed in the current scene, until suddenly Pennywise was jumping out, looking as devilish as ever, and you would’ve had to hear it to believe it. All the boys, including Jason and Damian, shot back in their seats, a scream escaping their lips.

“Holy, fuck! I didn’t see that coming.” Jason said, breaking the silence as he rubbed his chest.

“Ok, correction, you might have two people in your bed demon,” Tim said, still wide-eyed from the scene.

“Can we go to sleep now, I don’t wanna watch anymore,” Dick whispered, the blanket muffling his words from where it was clutched over his face.

Damian simply smiled while he rubbed his own chest, he’d paused the movie right after their jump-scare and if he was being honest with himself, he needed a break as well. “Yeah, lets all go to bed. We can always finish it another time,” he said, pushing Jason off him so he could turn off the TV. But once the TV was off and the lights were back on, no one moved, an awkward silence once again taking over. It wasn’t until all eyes turned on Damian that he got the point, and sighed with defeat. “Fine, we can all share my bed.”

With that being said, the bat-boys all headed upstairs to Damian’s room, an unspoken arrangement taking place as they all crawled into bed, with Damian in the middle. It was so hard not to smile, but once he heard his brothers’ breathing even out, he let the smile show. Yes, it was all worth it. Seeing them all on edge and jumpy, with that eventual scream, was gonna stay with Damian for the rest of his life. Needless to say, Damian planned on getting more scary movies for them to watch.

With his choice for next Friday already in his mind, Damian finally let himself fall into sleep, the smile still on his face.

 

 

~

 

 

Standing in the doorway of Damian’s room, Bruce was both surprised and grateful. It had been months since he last saw his kids this close together, looking like actual brothers rather than team mates.

He had gotten home from his meeting around dawn, being cornered by Alfred as soon as he was in the door. It wasn’t a surprised that Damian had picked a scary movie this time, Bruce had seen it coming, but to find out that he and Jason had both screamed themselves, he totally wished he’d been there to witness it. He was surprised again when he went looking for Damian, to wake him so that maybe he could watch some with him before the day got hectic, only to stumble upon the scene he was currently beholding.

Sprawled all over Damian’s big bed, were his sons. With Damian in the middle on his back, Jason curled around him on his left with Dick on his right, Bruce almost didn’t see Tim, who had evidently chosen a spot behind Dick and was on his stomach, the covers covering him completely. It was a beautiful scene, and Bruce most definitely took a picture, before smiling evilly.

Taking in a deep breath, Bruce released a terrifying scream while banging his fist on the panels of the open door. Instantly, his sons were awake and screaming back at him.

Damian shot up screaming, hiding behind Jason quickly. Jason as well shot up screaming and immediately jerked the covers over himself and Damian. Dick simply continued to scream while curling in a fetal position, and finally Tim, who came awake screaming and flailing, landing on his ass in the floor with a thud.

Needless to say Bruce was horse laughing the entire time, with all his sons angrily glaring at him, promising revenge.


	3. Dick's Magical Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick knows much about the human body, including pressure points. He uses this knowledge to his advantage.

 

 

As the eldest Wayne brother, and first Robin, Dick knows things. Things that could benefit him and kill him, but lets just stick to the former.

He’s smart, knowingly so, but doesn’t abuse his power even when tempted to. That is until now, with his brothers mental and physical health slipping so low he can almost feel it, grasp it. And it isn’t their fault, this week as been rough on everyone, even Alfred, with the newest and baddest villain in town. Even Bruce is running himself ragged, trying to keep up with the enemy who seems to always be one step ahead of them, but he does find time to rest. Dick’s brothers on the other hand are stubborn, fighting tooth and nail to stay awake and gather info, which leads him to the situation they are all in now.

Dick sighs, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the cave wall. He’s still in his Nightwing suit, having just gotten back from patrolling the area where the last sighting of their “friend” was. He didn’t expect to come home to a bat fight, with Jason and Damian at each others throats over a plan Jason had come up with, Damian having disagreed, obviously. Tim stood off to the side, every now and again giving his two-sense about his own plan, which did nothing except make things worse. They were all still in their suits and gear, with three out of four sleep deprived and malnourished, to Alfred’s horror no doubt.

“We know where they are Damian, we need to strike now while we still have the upper hand!” Jason shouted, stepping closer to the young Robin. Damian simply scoffed and shook his head, “we don’t know where they are Hood! You only _think_ you know where they are, you have no evidence to back you up! You’ll be attacking blind, and they might not even be there.”

Tim let his head hang, his arms uncrossing themselves as he shook his head, “you both are ridiculous. We need more info, we need to send a drone.” Dick was surprised when the two other bats said nothing against him, and Tim was right, they needed more info and a drone could obtain it for them, keeping them safe and out of the bee’s nest until absolutely necessary.

“Fine, you want to gain more info Drake, go right ahead. Damian you can hang with him since you seem to agree, but I am done waiting, this guy needs to be taken down. I just didn’t think I’d be on my own.” And with that said, Jason stalked off still in his gear, headed for the mansion to Dick’s surprise.

Tim and Damian shared a exhausted look before moving to take off their suits, mumbling about meeting up in Tim’s room to scan the internet for more clues. Which left Dick alone, still in the position he’d been in when it all started, he then noticed that they hadn’t spoken to him, maybe not even noticed him, and that was a red flag if he ever saw one.

Sighing, he decided that his knowledge of the human body was going to have to play a role in all this, if only to make his brothers rest. Dick had long known all the pressure points on a persons body, especially the one he’d be abusing at the back of the neck near the ear. It was guaranteed to calm his brothers, and more importantly, put them to sleep. His hope was to make them sleep for at least eight hours, where he would then wake them and force them to eat, mentioning that they should all work together.

Pushing up off the wall, Dick started to remove his suit, which he hung up before leaving for his room. It took him no time at all to change into sweat pants and a tee-shirt before leaving the comfort of his room to seek out Jason, who was no doubt still fuming. He was going to be the toughest to knock out, but what Dick lacked in strength he more than made up for in speed, and Jason hadn’t caught him yet.

Walking on the pads of his feet as to make no noise, Dick crept down the hallway to Jason’s room where he lightly pushed the ajar door open just a crack. Jason was there, his hood removed and sitting on his dresser, his boots off and at the foot of the bed. He was pacing, still in his combat pants and black shirt, his worn jacket no where to be scene. It was without saying that he looked awful, his hair sticking up this way and that, obviously having been yanked at. It made Dick think of a caged animal, pacing and scowling, hyper alert. There was no way he was getting Jason this way.

Standing absolutely still, Dick watched and waited for Jason to tire himself out, which happened quicker than he’d anticipated. With Jason finally sighing, he collapsed in his desk chair, which he then turned to face the desk and the open laptop upon it. This was it, his back was to the door, a perfect shot, and Dick took it.

Pushing the door the rest of the way open, Dick thanked the heavens above that the hinges didn’t squeak and give him away. It was when he was directly behind Jason that the boy realized he wasn’t alone, but was too late. Dick quickly and gently pushed his fingers into the pressure point at the base of Jason’s neck, his thumb rubbing circles near his ear which deepened the effect. “Dick, what tha-!”

Jason never finished his sentence, because as expected he slumped back into Dick’s waiting arms, out cold and already beginning to snore. This made Dick smile as he scooped his little brother up, caring him to his bed where he gently laid him down. “It’s ok Jay, you can be mad at me later,” he whispered, pulling the sheets and comforter up over his sleeping brother. He turned and left with a smile, off to find his other two brothers who were likewise unaware of their destiny.

 

 

~

 

 

After looking in Damian’s room and finding nothing, Dick remembered the boys mumbling about meeting in Tim’s room. Cursing his tired brain, Dick made his way to Tim’s door, which was likewise cracked like Jason’s. There wasn’t any noise, which stumped Dick, but one glance inside told him why.

Huddled over twin laptops, Damian and Tim sat with their legs crossed in a pretzel side by side on Tim’s bed. There was no sneaking with these two, he had a different approach in mind for them. “Hey guys, how’s the internet search going?”

Looking up for a split second to make eye contact with Dick, Damian shrugged, whipping at his baggy bloodshot eyes. “We haven’t found anything we don’t already know. He’s a drug and human trafficker, has a criminal record as far back as his teens, dropped off the grid, yada yada. To be honest I’m not at all impressed.”

Tim huffed his agreement, still glued to his laptop. Neither of them were aware of what was about to happen as Dick climbed onto the bed, settling behind them where he pretended to look over their shoulders. It was the work of a moment to grasp both their pressure points and rub, making them sit up straight with a yelp. But as expected, they both fell backwards, their breaths evening out as they relaxed.

Moving them to lay side by side, Dick removed their laptops which he placed on Tim’s desk, and then covered the two of them up. It was cute, seeing his two brothers resting so close together, so different from when they were trying to kill one another. It gave Dick pride, knowing that with the use of his knowledge of the human body, he helped his brothers find their much needed rest.

Leaving the room quietly, Dick smiled and skipped his way back down to his room. Unlike his brothers, he was going to sleep by choice rather than force, knowing that when he woke he was going to get an earful by three angry, yet rested, bat-boys.


	4. Injured and Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim sacrifices himself for Damian, who as expected, is beyond pissed.

 

 

Damian was livid, marching through the bat-cave like he was on a mission.

He was still in his suit, as were the rest of his brothers and Father, but he could still feel them glaring after him with worry. He was headed for the mansion, blood and grim having long dried on his body and suit, some was his, but most was not.

“Master Damian? Wouldn’t you like to change in the cave, your suit needs to be cleaned,” Alfred said, somewhat chasing after Damian as he made his way towards the stairs. “I demand to see Drake? Did he go up here?”

Alfred nodded and was about to speak when Damian let out a evil growl, quickening his pace towards Tim’s room. “That idiotic baboon! What does he want to do, die!”

Reaching Tim’s room Damian simply threw open the door, stopping between the jams to glare at the teenager upon the bed, pretending to be asleep but who was obviously in pain. “Why did you do it? I didn’t need saving!” He shouted, seeing Tim jump.

With a sigh Tim groaned as he lifted himself up into a sitting position, facing Damian now with a pained expression. “You were overwhelmed, eventually you would’ve made a mistake. And that was a mistake I wasn’t going to live with,” Tim all but whispered, moving his hands to cradle his ribs.

From what Damian gathered from watching the “rescue” Tim more than likely had bruised ribs, if not fractured, with multiple blows to his face to add. It was hard to admit, even to himself, but Damian hated watching Tim get beaten by those thugs, just so he could be carried away by Jason, who was also fussing at him. He had it under control, he didn’t need Tim, or Jason, to come to his rescue, because look where it got them, Tim injured and Jason pissed, at him.

“I had it under control! Why did you even help me in the first place, you hate my guts!”

Tim winced and lowered himself back down onto the bed, it was obvious he was getting tired of the conversation and oh, would you look at that, so was Damian. “I don’t hate you Damian! Sure, we don’t get along all the time, or, most of the time, but that doesn’t mean I hate you. You’re my little brother.”

Damian paled at that. Tim had never spoken to him like this before, and he could tell he wasn’t lying. Sighing, Damian let the conversation drop as he crossed the room towards the bed. Surprising Tim no doubt when he lifted the covers off his brother so he could lift his shirt as well, taking a long hard look at Tim’s already purple ribs. “You’re just bruised, if they were broken you’d know it and wouldn’t be able to hide it.”

Tim smiled at Damian as his shirt was replaced and the covers were once again, tucked around him. “Will you stay, I kinda like you taking care of me.”

With a scoff Damian crossed his arms, leveling his stare on Tim’s grin. “Just this once, and only because you saved me,” Damian replied, moving over to the other side of the bed where he started stripping his suit. It felt very awkward, and Damian knew he was going to leave a mess on Tim’s floor, but he was to tired to care.

Yawning, Tim rolled over to see his brother in his spandex shirt and shorts that they all usually wore underneath their suits, looking embarrassed as he stood beside the bed. “Well, aren’t you gonna get in?”

Damian huffed and stomped his foot, “I’m worried ill hurt you during the night. Your ribs are bruised and I usually move a lot.”

Tim smiled at his brother and grabbed one of the extra pillows from behind his head, placing it against his side where Damian was going to lay. It was obvious he didn’t want to be alone tonight, and strangely, neither did Damian. He was no doubt going to have nightmares for a couple of nights, Tim more than likely being the main star, seeing as he had to watch him get beaten for his sake. To be honest, he couldn’t picture Tim ever coming to his rescue, but obviously he’d been wrong about that.

Climbing onto Tim’s large bed, Damian laid facing his brother, taking in his beaten and weary face. He felt like crying in that moment, seeing the vision of Tim dying in his head, for him. It was a vision that Damian was going to make sure never came true, even if he had to sacrifice himself to keep it that way. “I demand that you never do that again! I can handle myself, and if there is a time that I can’t, don’t try and save me.”

Tim once again smiled, sighing as he nuzzled into the pillows. “Sure Dami, whatever you want,” he muttered sleepily, but Damian wasn’t fooled.

Pressing himself down into the bed, Damian decided to let the topic of Tim lying to him drop. They were both exhausted and sore, and in need of comfort from one another, even if it was just for the night. He would try, but most likely fail, to be nice to Tim in the morning, but seeing as he was a grumpy morning person, the chances were low.

“Goodnight Damian, I love you,” Tim whispered, on the verge of falling asleep. It made Damian smile at the sound of his already deepening voice, so much like Dick’s. He made a mental note not to like it too much. “Goodnight Drake, sleep well.” And just like that, they were both asleep, sharing each others heat, hoping for a less stressful day tomorrow.


	5. Timmy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys scaring Tim by yelling “Timmy” when he least expects it!

 

It’s true, it was truly an accident the first time it happened. And to clarify, Jason was quite pissed at the time, and as usual, overreacted.

It was an innocent crime, Tim had simply eaten the last blueberry Pop-tart, Jason’s apparent favorite, that got the Red Hood mad enough to track him down. Finding him unaware at his desk in his room, fingers flying on the keyboard, a blueberry Pop-tart wrapper on the floor beside him. Jason suddenly saw red, “Timmy!”

Caught unaware, Jason watched as Tim screamed as he turned around, hand slapping his chest as if to catch his heart. His breathing was ragged and he was obviously still shaken up, and this made Jason smile. “What, Jason! Why the hell would you do that?” Tim asked, leaning back in his computer chair. It was obvious the fright was wearing off, a pure look of rage replacing it slowly. “What do you want?”

Jason chuckled, a newfound plan churning in his head, “nothing little bird, I forgot what I was going to ask. Get back to your work, I won’t bug you anymore.”

Turning to leave his brothers room, Jason’s simple smile turned into an evil one. Oh, did he have a plan to get Tim back, and the teen was more than likely gonna need a new heart afterwards. This made Jason giddy as he stepped back out into the hallway, where he quietly ran down towards Dick’s room, knowing his two other brothers would be in there. He burst through the door, starting Dick while Damian simply huffed, “I heard you coming, you need to work on your silent running.”

Jason put a finger to his lips in a shush as he closed the door quietly behind him, “shh demon, I’ve got a proposition for the both of you.” He whispered, moving to sit on the bed with them. It didn’t take them long after he explained what happened for his brothers to agree on the plan, even though Dick was weary of it. And shortly thereafter, their plan was set in motion.

The first time they got Tim it was that night, and he was in bed asleep. Sprawled on his stomach with his legs tangled in the sheets, he looked peaceful, and Jason almost felt bad. When Tim did sleep, which was very rarely, he slept deeply and peacefully; no nightmares.

Cupping his mouth with his hands, Jason promised he’d leave Tim alone the following nights, in a way to make sure Tim stayed healthy and slept. “Timmy!” He bellowed, jumping back as the reaction was immediate.

Tim shot up, screaming as he tried to untangle his legs from the sheets, hand once again clutching his chest. “Jason? What the hell dude, I was sleeping!”

Jason simply shrugged before leaving the room, laughing on his way out. He didn’t see Tim’s huff and small, but still there, smile.

The second time, a week later so Tim didn’t suspect anything, Dick felt guilty. Hanging from the ceiling, right above the front door, Dick waited with guilt in his gut for Tim to get back from school.

Damian had noticed him immediately when he’d arrived home earlier, smiling as he nodded his approval of the plan. Jason however, hadn’t noticed until Dick had whistled at him, making him look up with confusion. “Oh man, that’s definitely gonna get him. Good work Dickiebird.”

Yes, Dick’s plan was gonna work, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. This was gonna make Tim mad at him, and he truly didn’t want that. He’d feel the same way though, if Tim was constantly scaring him, so he probably deserved it.

Hearing footsteps approach the door, Dick readied himself nervously. He knew this had to be Tim, seeing as his other two brother were already in the house along with Alfred and Bruce, who were acting as if they had no part in the plan. “Oh my god, kids are so annoying,” Tim muttered, walking through the door where he left his jacket and bag, totally unaware of what was above him.

Dick waited until Tim had stepped out of his landing zone to jump down, a shy smile on his face. “Timmy!” He shouted, throwing his arms around him tightly, which were quickly shoved off as Tim jumped forward with a scream, flailing his arms. “Dick! What the hell man! Not you too.”

Instantly feeling bad, Dick walked slowly towards his giddy brother, arms held wide. “I’m sorry Timbo, I had to. I just couldn’t help myself, you can get me back.”

Tim sighed and accepted the hug, wondering when his brothers were gonna quit scaring him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, because he strangely did, but it was kinda getting old. Even though they had the best intentions, his brothers didn’t get that he hated the constant worrying, wondering when the next time would be when he was scared by one of them. Little did he know that it wasn’t that far off, but the next morning to be exact.

And as expected, the next morning, Damian waited under the table they all ate at, right in front of Tim’s chair. Jason had just gotten up and was circling the large table, taking his seat across from Tim’s with his coffee, his legs plugged into sweats and his feet still socked. It was a surprise he didn’t sense Damian there, but for Damian it was a warm up.

Reaching his arm out, Damian moved out of kicking distance before grabbing Jason’s ankle, and as expected, he kicked out with a shout. “What tha hell! Damian?”

Moving under the table to where Jason could see him, he smiled and held a finger to his lips, shh-ing his loud mouth’d brother. “Shut it Todd, Tim will hear you and get suspicious.”

As if he’d heard Damian, Tim stubbled into the room sleepily, causing Damian to rush back into position. From what he’d seen, Tim was wearing a black fitted shirt and grey sweats, his feet bare. It made Damian smile at the thought of his reaction.

“Morning Jason,” Tim slurred, yawning as he took his seat across from his brother, right in front of Damian’s awaiting hands. He sighed and settled back into his seat, smiling at Alfred as coffee was placed in front of him. He had just gotten a sip and was putting his mug down when Damian attacked, grabbing both of Tim’s ankles with clawed fingers, “Timmy!” The scream he let out was well worth it, as was the spilled coffee that had no doubt splashed on him.

“Damian, not you too,” Tim muttered weakly, hand still grasping his heaving chest. He hoped it was over now, that since all his brothers had, had a go at him, that it was over, but boy was he wrong. “Don’t worry Timmy, this is just the beginning. It’s Fathers turn now.”

Let’s just say that Tim was beyond terrified, looking in every dark corner for a lurking Bat that might just top all the others.


	6. Hood MIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys can’t find Jason, but his tracking bracelet reads he never left the mansion.

It should have been like any other night, calm and peaceful, patrols having gone without incident. It was rare that they ever came out unscathed, and truly tonight was to be a celebration of that, not a wild goose chase that had everyone on edge and worried.

After eating their snacks Alfred had made them for when they returned from the streets, the boys and Bruce had taken to spending their night resting, or working out in Dick’s case. So, really, nothing should have stirred them as it currently had, but then again a missing Jason was a problem. They’d all seen him go up to his room, a mug of coffee in his hand and a book under his arm, and thought nothing of it. That was, until Tim went to ask if he wanted to watch a movie with them, finding the room empty and the window’s shut. It shouldn’t be worrisome, but then again Jason had always been unpredictable.

“We all saw him come up here, but where on gods earth is he?” Dick asked, his brow still soaked with sweat from his work out and from searching the whole manor, he stunk as well. “Tim, go get your laptop, Jason wears a tracking bracelet. We should be able to pin point his location and save him from whatever he’s gotten himself into now.”

Tim blanched, the thought of Jason, the Red Hood, wearing a tracking bracelet striking him stupid. And he wasn’t the only one, Damian and Bruce as well looked puzzled, but not Alfred, he knew everything. “What do you mean tracking bracelet, when has he ever worn one of those?” Tim asked, Damian and Bruce sharing a puzzled look.

Dick’s eyes closed and he sighed, his work out clothes swamped with sweat, he was obviously exhausted and didn’t want to answer any questions. “I got it for him a month ago, just in case the pit took over again and he needed us to bring him back.”

This, on a large scale, made more sense, and had Tim rushing off to his room for his laptop. Once he obtained it, his password disabling the traps and viruses he’d protected it with, he passed it to Dick. Watching over his shoulder as his brother typed in a code and brought up a screen similar to the batcomputer, leaving Tim amazed at just how smart Dick truly was.

“There, I’ve got it! Wait…what?”

The others were suddenly swamping Dick, Alfred included, and were likewise dumbfounded when the red dot of Jason’s tracker led to the manor. He was still here? On the roof? This had Tim pulling away from the group, a smug smile pulling at his lips, “oh is Jason gonna flip when he learns how crazed we’ve been, and he hasn’t even left.”

The others didn’t look so amused, grumbling under their breaths as they all retreated from the living room, going back to what they’d been previously doing. “Since you seem so smug, Tim, why don’t you go fetch him?” Bruce called over his shoulder, a smiling Damian by his side. They were obviously going to start the movie without him, and that had him stomping up the stairs, pissed at Jason as always. It took the work of a moment to climb out a window, vault onto the roof, and face his older brother. And even after the whole ‘tracking bracelet’ thing, Tim was again struck stupid.

Leaned back, his mug of coffee balanced on a shingle, Jason sat reading under the moon light, his face calm and composed. It wasn’t until he reached for his mug that Jason spotted Tim, standing motionless where he’d landed just moments ago. “What? Did something happen?” Jason called, setting down his mug and book, the stern look back on his face.

“We’ve been searching for you. I went to ask if you wanted to watch a movie and found your room empty, we’ve searched the whole manor, Dick even had to use your _tracking_ bracelet.”

This had Jason standing, his balance impeccable as he gathered his things and neared Tim. “All that hard work, and I hadn’t even left. Man, you guys do care about me,” Jason called, making his way back to the window Tim had used to get onto the roof. He had yet to move, he noticed, and hated Jason even more with his following comment.

“Sure Timbo, lets go watch a movie. After all, you need your rest after searching for me so much.”

 


End file.
